Dreams Do Come True
by Praenubilus
Summary: COMPLETE oneshot Dark harry and snape finally get together but how long will it last


Dreams Do Come True  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I don't get any money from this, but if I did Siri would still be here.  
  
I stare at him from across the hall. He's sitting there talking to his friends. It's amazing how he can look so much like his father; yet, he is nothing like his father.  
  
Green eyes connect with mine. I wonder if he knows what I'm thinking? If he knows how badly I want him.  
  
He smiles and turns back to his friends. Why did he smile? There're probably talking about me. About their snarky, old, greasy, ugly, hooked- nose, potions master. I know I'm not a handsome man, but I have a better chance at the young Gryffindor then lets say, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
I resume my staring; It's a hobby of mine, I call it Harry-watching. Harry- watching is a skill I've mastered, I've used it to save his life so many times, and now i use it to my own advantages.  
  
I'm concentrating so hard that I don't hear Albus cough and ask to pass the salt, five times. I excuse myself and make my way down to my dungeon quarters. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to only watch him.  
  
I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around ready to take points.  
  
It's him. He's standing here, in front of me.  
  
"Professor?" He asks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've been watching you too, and I know what you want."  
  
"Come here to make fun of me then, Potter?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to let you know that I want it too."  
  
He steps closer to me. Merlin, I can smell him. He smells so good, so innocent, and so pure. I could take him right now, against the wall. Would he scream and cry for help? Would he wantonly spread his legs for me and moan in pleasure?  
  
He leans closer and presses his lips to mine, and I know that at this moment I've died and gone to heaven.  
  
His lips are so full, so young.  
  
He pulls back and looks me in the eyes.  
  
I read his eyes; he's scared and unsure what do next.  
  
This time I lean in a kiss him. I've wanted this for so long.  
  
He moans and I take this opportunity to deepen the kiss by sliding my tongue into his mouth.  
  
He moans again, no wait that was me.  
  
I push him against the wall and move my mouth down to his neck. I bite and suck hard, I want him branded as mine. I rip open his robe and shirt, revealing a very hard and lean chest. I rub my fingers against his nipples, eliciting a moan from him. I smile and gently bite them. His hands, which were grabbing at the wall, are now in my hair.  
  
"Severus" he moans.  
  
It's music to my ears. I've waited too long to hear my name in that tone of voice from him.  
  
I hear a door, someone's coming. I stop and quickly try to recompose myself. Harry is trying to fix his robes. I will personally kill whoever interrupted us.  
  
It's his weasel friend, Ron. The red haired boy looks at his friend; I take this moment to admire my work. Harry's hair is more disheveled than usual, his lips are kiss swollen, and he has very visible, very large love bite on his neck. I somehow doubt the weasel will be able to put two and two together. We all stand in silence, no one daring to speak.  
  
I hear the weasel say "Harry?" then I see him hit the ground.  
  
Well one point to Gryffindor for being able to figure that one out.  
  
Harry looks at me.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"What we do is continue this in my quarters."  
  
I turn and start on my way to my rooms. I do hope he follows.  
  
I don't hear his footsteps. My heart sinks.  
  
"Wait, slow down!"  
  
I smile to myself, I feel as if I'm the happiest man alive. I slow down and allow him to catch up. He walks silently behind me. I can hear him breathing. I can feel his body heat radiating off his body. It's slowly driving me insane. I hope I can make it to my quarters.  
  
Finally we reach the door to my quarters, now only if I can remember the password. I look Harry in the eyes and suddenly I remember it.  
  
"Emerald."  
  
I see him smile as the door to my rooms opens. He steps inside and I follow.  
  
I turn around and the next thing I know we are connected by the mouth. I could do this forever.  
  
Our hands begin to roam.  
  
We brake for air, but not for long. My hands are under his shirt. He moans. That sound almost makes me come right there. We turn around; he's against the door now. He grinds his hips against mine. It's almost too much to take. I managed to get out some words.  
  
"We should move this to the bedroom."  
  
"I agree."  
  
I lead him to the bedroom; so long I've waited for this day. I pick him up and gently drop him on the bed. I proceed to undress him very slowly. I'm memorizing him, his body, the little noises he makes, and his scent. I never want to forget this moment. Maybe later I can put it in my pensive and watch it from a third person point of view.  
  
He starts undressing me; I quickly forget everything I was thinking about. This moment is too perfect. He kisses and bites me everywhere. I moan his name.  
  
"Harry."  
  
We are both naked now. I flip him over, I'm on top now, and I plan to stay on top.  
  
Suddenly I feel pain, a searing pain in left arm, shit, not now please, not now. I look at Harry he's clutching his forehead and looks as if he's in a vision. His eyes open full of tears.  
  
"Severus, don't go. Please."  
  
"I have to, Harry, try and understand."  
  
I appearrated out of Hogwarts leaving my beloved alone and hopefully safe.  
  
MEAHWHILE BACK IN SEVERUS' ROOMS  
  
Harry stared at where Severus had once been standing  
  
"They know, Sev, they know and now they'll kill you."  
  
Harry then apparated to go save his lover.  
  
BACK TO WHERE I WAS  
  
I stand in a circle of deatheaters, it seems they know something I don't. The Dark Lord appears, and says something, shit, they know I'm a spy.  
  
I'm on the floor, I remember being hit with the crucio. I see someone apparate, no, it Harry. Why did he follow me?  
  
Voldemort's laughs and thanks me for bringing him Harry. I can't move, I think someone put some kind of binding charm on me. I have to save Harry; I can't let them have him. I watch them take his wand and hit him with crucio many times. I can't watch this anymore. He crawls towards me. We are both soaked in blood.  
  
The Dark Lord laughs, I see a flash of green and Harry goes limp.  
  
NO! Harry, please don't die, please still be alive, you did it once before.  
  
I cry, Harry's not coming back.  
  
I see another flash of green and then darkness.  
  
A/N: I think it started out pretty well, ending wasn't what I expected. My very good friend Umme titled this but she doesn't know about this ending so in reality there dreams didn't come true. 


End file.
